Demon Note
by inufan1028
Summary: light learns of the existence of supernatural creatures aside from shinigami can he keep his secret safe in an american school full of the supernatural or will he be discovered and by who
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami really just couldn't believe this was happening to him. "A foreign exchange program? What about my studies here, I have university next year! I can't just up and go to some little town in _America_! Americans are so _vulgar_!" The handsome seventeen year old boy demanded harshly to his father. The two men were currently in their dinning room with the rest off the family. The dinner had started out well enough, until Mrs. Yagami had decided to bring up the letter she had received earlier that day.

"Now Light there is no need to be upset about this sort off thing, universities look very highly on foreign relations." Soichiro stated while adjusting his glasses. "Besides your mother is right, the school chose you because you are at the top it is a great honor to be able to represent your country in such a manner."

The tall chestnut haired adolescent stood abruptly knocking his chair down, "And what about the investigation?! I am just to go off to another country and allow Kira to continue to terrorize the world?!" He hissed at his startled father. The boy's honey brown eyes continued to flash as he stormed his way up the stairs.

For a moment the three remaining members of the Yagami household sat in stunned silence before the adolescent girl that had been sitting next to the newly departed boy looked at her parents sheepishly. "Well if Light is going to America, can I please have his room?"

______________________________________________

Light walked into his bedroom still scowling, turning his face to the floor the boy walked towards his desk. "Well, I never thought I'd see you of all people throwing a temper tantrum. **Hyuk hyuk hyuk**" The Shinigami laughed at his room mate. "Then again I suppose that this will interfere with your plans for the Death note huh? **Hyuk hyuk hyuk**." He continued as he floated upside down above Lights head.

"Actually Ryuk," Light said patiently as he retrieved a thin black note book from it's hiding place. "Things are turning in my favor, Ryuzaki won't be alive for much longer with this turn of events..."

______________________________

Scarlet Hope rushed out of her aunts house and began to run towards the bus stop. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" The petite girl chanted as she hastily pulled on her her jacket. It would totally not due for her to miss the buss on the first day of her Junior year. Catskill High was a nice enough place to attend, as long as you didn't piss any of the teachers off, and being late the first day would make very bad impressions. Scarlet had no way of getting to school if she missed the bus, seeings how her Aunt and Uncle had already left for work, and her sleek metallic blue Mercedes was at the shop.

The stop came into sight as she rounded a bend in the road, and the obnoxious yellow school bus was as well. Lucky the driver had enough decency to wait for the chestnut haired teenage girl. Panting slightly Scarlet took her seat in the middle of the bus, and set her bags down. "Barley made it this year huh?" Asked a boy to her right. He was cute, but the slight tingling Scarlet experienced in his presence put her off a bit.

"Yeah, new car's in the shop. Apparently attempting to drive during a sever thunder storm is not good for a new car." Scarlet giggled her vivid stormy blue eyes twinkling in the early morning light. The girl had experienced strange feelings at the back of her neck her entire life, some with differing intensity, but had still yet to asirn a reason as to why. The other oddities about her gave her something to think of as well. Telekinesis and telepathy were definitely not explained during the puberty talk in fifth grade.

Scarlet began to fish in her bag for her i pod before sliding open her phone. 'I new I felt it vibrate!' The girl thought with a dazzling smile as she saw the little envelope on the screen. Opining it up the adolescent saw that it was from one of her closest friends, Jojo Cilward, the pretty junior was obvious excited about her first day as her text read, _Kant wate 2 c evry1 :D Wat bout u? _

Another small laugh escaped rosin lips as Scarlet eagerly texted back to her friend. Over the summer the two girls had hardly seen each other, as Scarlet was busy with her job, and Jojo had family matters to deal with. The start of a new school year however meant the start of nine months of slumber parties and passing notes.

The rest of the ride passed in that manner as the September sky continued to grow brighter as the sun rose higher. Finally after half an hour the elegant red brick building that was loosely labeled as a school came into sight. Scarlet practicably flew of the bus to embrace her waiting friend in a tight hug. Jojo was of a slender build, with long flowing black hair, icy blue eyes, and curves that nearly made men fall over in a daze. In essence Jojo was the supermodel in every day clothes.

Truly Scarlet and the rest of their friends had a bet going as to when the pretty tall girl would finally be discovered and asked to sign a million dollar contract. Little did they know however that Jojo ad already turned down her fair share of modeling agencies, opting instead to at the very least finish high school. Giggling the two girls began to recount their summer as they went to the cafeteria to pick up their new schedule's.

Arriving the two friends were immediately met with a porcelain skinned girl with cropped hair that was an almost metallic brown. "Are you two forgetting about me? Well you shouldn't I have some big news." Rain Dear told the two as she adjusted the glasses covering her aqua blue eyes. Rain was only about two centimeters shorter then Jojo, putting her height about five above Scarlet. Like Jojo Rain had had a few offers to model, but had turned them down.

Scarlet stared up at her two friends glad to be back to see them, even at the extra cost of getting up at six in the morning, and homework, and teachers, and annoying little bitches, and –

"Scarlet, helooooo. Aren't I the one who spaces out?" Jojo giggled in a 'stern' voice as she adjusted the strap of her Jonas brothers bag on her shoulder.

Scarlet glanced around sheepishly before her face erupted into a huge grin at her two laughing friends. "Yeah well, let's just hear what Rain has to say, and forgot my momentary lack of obvious sanity..." The girl told the two while she stared at Rain expectantly.

It was quite clear that Rain liked the extra attention as she began to smooth out her dark brown shirt. "Well I was at the public library yesterday checking out Breaking Dawn, and I saw our principle trying to flirt with the librarian." The girl was still having difficulties getting over that gross little tidbit.

"Ooooh ooooh, can I barrow it?" Jojo asked hopping up and down in excitement, earning a few looks from the students milling around them.

Looking at her friends in disdain Scarlet said in a haughty voice, "I still can't believe you still actually like that piece of shit series. Stephany Meyer should just be thrown out a window!"

Rain and Jojo frowned at their friend simultaneously, "I thought we agreed that you would stop bashing Twilight..." Jojo growled.

Rain just frowned before saying in an even voice, "Better stop talking like that before Kira decides that you are and attempted murderer." Immediately all three girls froze, Kira was defiantly not a subject that was enjoyable. The news just couldn't seem to get enough of the mass murderer, especially since they now new he only needed a face to kill with.

"Yeah well, I only ever said I wouldn't bash the Jonas Brothers any more." Scarlet changed the subject, and began walking towards the table that held the junior schedules. "You were saying Rain?"

Rain looked a little deflated after her little slip of the tongue, but continued her story none the less. "So um, apparently this year we're getting three foreign exchange students, and one of them is that Japanese model Misa Amane!" She said mater of factly.

Jojo instantly perked up, "You mean the one that made a guest appearance in Sixteen?!" The tall girl gasped while covering her mouth with manicured nails.

Scarlet paused mid stride and looked at the two girls behind her. "And since when do you read that magazine, and since when do you give a damn about models?" The teenager asked looking at each girl in turn.

Jojo looked Scarlet in her stormy blue eyes and told her, "There was an interview with Joe Jonas in it. Did you know that Joe likes-"

"Yes I'm sure we know!" Scarlet said hurriedly.

"What does he like?"

____________________________

Toga stared out of his penthouse window at the streets below. Tokyo truly was a magnificent city, at least in the mind of the tall being that watched over it now. Things seemed peaceful, things were quite in the bustling city. Kira's influence was great upon the world, the dog demon knew. Within the past month Toga Takashi had traveled all over the world, supposedly on business purposes, during that time he saw that it was not only Tokyo that was being affected. Crime rates were down all across the globe, and what would normally be a good thing was under circumstances that didn't smell right to the old dog.

The daiyoki had given the humans plenty of time to fix this occurrence, and they had failed miserably. It appeared that the great and revered L was not infallible, add that to the second Kira and the world was teetering. Really Toga should have dealt with it from the beginning after all it was obvious that the deaths were supernatural, but the demon lord was lazy. Usually that was fine, but not in this case. The hidden existence of demons was endangered by this Kira, and the tribes were growing restless.

A small aura was detected before Toga slapped his neck, "Myoga," The dog demon greeted politely. "What news do you bring of the investigation?"

The little flea instantly began straitening his clothes once his body became round once more. "A great deal my lord, L has a suspect however things are not easy for the man."

"Oh? Is that so, continue."

"I believe the human has a plan, but the suspect will be leaving for a foreign exchange program tomorrow." Myoga told his master, obviously pleased with the information he had gathered.

Taking his gaze from the streets below Toga eyed the little flee, "Kira is a student then? Is that all?"

The old flee began to fidget slightly upon his masters palm. "Not quite my lord," He murmured. The one believed to be Kira is being haunted by a Shinigami.

______________________________________________

"Why does the pervert have to come with us again? I wanted to have some _alone time_ with you Light!" Misa whined irritably in the back seat. She began to fix her ponytails after a bump had messed up the long blond locks.

"I have to come miss Amane," Ryuzaki said patiently as he took out a cupcake from his pocket. "Because it is imperative to the investigation to keep watch on Light's movements. Plus Americans know how to put sugar into everything" He told her before taking a bite.

Misa snorted and it was obvious that the blond girl was going to say something else to the man sitting improperly next to her, but was interrupted by Light. "Misa, I asked Ryuzaki to come. This way I can still help with the investigation, besides no one asked for you to accompany me." Light told the girl over his shoulder as she adjusted her black skirt.

Misa pouted for a total of six seconds before erupting, "I had to come though! I'm your girlfriend Light, and you need me! Besides how else am I going to keep nasty mean whores away from you!" She sat forward so that she was yelling right in his ear.

Light just sweat dropped and feverently tried to calm her down. 'Really, now that she can't see L's name she is so useless. No that's not true, she can still see the names of the people she didn't see before she gave up her death note for the first time.' Light was still rather upset about Ryuk's failure to mention that particular rule.

**If a human in possession of a death note makes the eye deal, and then gives up possession of said death note, then if the human in question should regain his or her note, they will not be able to see the names and life spans of people they have already seen.**

It was such a pity that that was the case, but Light had made new plans, plans the boy intended to put into action at this new school he was being 'forced' to attend. He also intended to find out why certain criminals he had used the death note on had not died. That was at the moment the most pressing matter; a few months ago Light had noticed that one of the names he had written down had not died of a heart attack. Light had had Misa do the same after showing her a picture of the woman; the air headed girl had had the same results. Light had asked Ryuk about the occurrence, but the Shinigami had refused to tell opting instead to laugh quietly.

Ryuzaki and Misa continued to banter back and forth until a large red brick building came into view of the car Matsuda was driving. "Alright we're here guys, have a good first day!" The police officer said smiling as the three got out.

"Yes," Light said, "We're here."

___________________________________

Naraku stood and turned the TV set off, his apartment was dark the bright sunlight outside barely making past the thick purple curtains. "Kanna," He said softly as the void child walked into the room.

"The investigative team and the demon lord and his family are going to America." The pale girl said quietly.

"To follow Kira's trail?" Naraku asked a smirk playing at his lips. At the girls nod he began to chuckle evilly. "Then we should go as well. Perhaps we will finally get a chance to meet this elusive Kira, and _persuade_ him to show me the secret to his power."

______________________________________________

Ryuk glanced around, the death god wasn't used to having this many people see him. Where Light had lived there hadn't been that large of a demonic population, but this school was practicably swimming with demons! Full demons and half demons alike all glanced at him before allowing their eyes to slide away so that the humans there would not notice. Hell there were even a few quarter demons!

Ryuk just couldn't help it as he began to chuckle heartedly, Light sure would be in for a surprise when he discovered the existence of demons, and when he was told that the death note could only affect those with human blood. Yes things were just so interesting.

__________________________________________________

Jojo began to walk down the hall, it turned out that she Rain, and Scarlet didn't have any classes together until forth period. It was currently the break before second, and Jojo was getting lonely. The young siren didn't even know if her other friend, Raven Freeman, would have any classes with her because the half crow dimness was still vacationing at her horse ranch in the Caribbean. Jojo unlocked her locker to retrieve her notebooks, and folders for parenting. Turning around Jojo almost stumbled at the sight behind her.

A brown haired Greek god with an elegant bounce to his step was striding past the girl, _'Ooh la la, he's so hot! And a nice but too!' _Jojo thought dazed, unfortunately the moment was ruined by the hideous being hovering behind her 'god'. _'now why would a shinigami be following some one as handsome as him?'_ Jojo thought curiously.

The pair were approaching a custodial closet that Jojo knew for a fact was left unlocked. Taking her chance to sate her curiously Jojo passed in front of the 'god' only to trip right in front of him. Sometimes having a reputation for being clumsy could be useful, as all the students glanced down briefly before continuing on. The 'god' however didn't stooping to help her pick up her belongings he smiled, and Jojo was almost swept away. The two were now directly in front of the closet, and offering a smile and thanks Jojo exuberantly twirled around, while grabbing the foot of the flouting shinigami.

Jojo had done it just in such a manner that the many humans in the hall didn't notice that the pretty girl now held captive a being that to them at least completely invisible. Not noticing the startled look in the 'god's' eye, Jojo pulled her pray into the closet for some answers. "Now why the hell are you following around that hot human deathgod?"

"**Hyuk hyuk hyuk**, maybe you should ask him yourself."

"Yeah try asking me next time." A deep voice asked from behind the siren.

Twirling around Jojo was astonished, "You can see him?"

The man took a step forward closing the door behind him, "That is what you need to answer, and how it is you see him would be helpful as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Light stared at the girl before him, she really was quite pretty. _'Pity I'll probably have to kill her.'_ The brown haired boy thought to himself as he saw the blue eyed girl blush pretty.

"Oh my, you're even cuter up close!" She sang in a modulus voice. Behind her Ryuk smirked as he grabbed a rosy red apple from her bag. Turing so quickly that her medium length glossy black hair whipped at Light the girl reprimanded the chuckling Shinigami for stealing.

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question…" Light snapped growing inpatient. Crossing his arms the seventeen year old watched as she once more turned to him flashing a fleartascous smirk in his direction.

"Tell me how a human can see a death-god, and I just might tell you a few secrets of mine." The girl flipped her hair and crossed her arms over her large chest cockily.

Light narrowed his eyes as he silently weighed his options, if a student died after he had arrived than Ryuzaki would most defiantly have more reason to pin Kira on him. However if this girl started blabbing around about him being haunted by Ryuk than game over. _'Than again,'_ Light thought with a smirk, _'I do need to know what she knows.'_

"I suppose you don't have any more apples do you?" Ryuk asked as he devoured the apple core.

"Ryuk will explain things while I make a short call." Light ordered as he strode out of the room, locking it behind him. Glancing around him the boy walked over to a small alcove in-between a row of lockers and a set of stairs before pulling out the cell phone Misa had given him. He was certain that Ryuzaki had the line tapped, but it still had its uses. Dialing the number Light watched students passing him without a second glance.

"LIGHT!" Misa answered excitedly on the other end. "You called; do you want to have a little get together in the janitor's closet or something?" Light sighed as he imagined the blond ditzy air-head waggling her eyebrows sugustlivly, a large grin marring her face.

Light smirked; she had just opened him up for his message, "Actually, yeah. I just dropped my apple, and when I bent down to get it I noticed this supply closet that was unlocked. I walked in and there were these two freshman making out like they were about to die, and I thought of you." He really hoped that the idiot remembered that whenever apples and death were mentioned in a conversation they were talking about Kira.

It was silent for a moment before, "Tell me where you are so I can meet you." So she wasn't as dumb as Light had thought.

"Second floor, I'll meet you by the stairs."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryuk chuckled at the face the young siren was making, "Seriously!?" The girl actually seemed excited by the prospect of meeting Kira. She wasn't even the least bit frightened! Then again that might be because the Shinigami had explained that the death-note could only kill humans, now he just had to inform Light…

"Yes, he is Kira, and all that I have told you is true."

"You might have given her a bit too much information Ryuk." The brunet male smiled at the siren as he opened the door to revile both himself and a small blond girl.

"Oh my god, it's Misa-Misa!" The girl squealed as she pointed excitedly at the Japanese model.

"Hi!" Misa chirped as she hugged Light's arm possessively while silently sizing up the girl in front of her.

"Well now that you know what you wanted tell what I want to know." Light commanded as he dragged the blond in closing the door behind them.

The black haired girl imidetly shook her head vigoursly, "Anything for Lord Kira!" Misa frowned slightly while narrowing her eyes. "My name is Jojo Cilward, and I am a siren." Well she didn't look crazy…

Light glared at her shoving Misa off of him, "Do you think I'm stupid?!" He demanded as he once more contemplated killing her. Misa on the other hand had tripped over her stilettos and was now passed out on the floor, slumped over a yellow cart holding a mop and water.

"Now wait, I'll prove it!" Jojo cried as she wrong her hands together before her chest, taking a deep breath the girl blinked to revile her dark blue eyes had changed into a glowing blue tinted white. And then she opened her mouth as she sung in a hypnotizing butious voice, "From London to Paris, from Berlin to Rome. You're searching for something, a place to call home, been hiding your feelings. Went out of control…" The world hazed over and Light lost all sense of time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Light blinked and found himself holding the girl, Jojo, tightly against his chest his nose nestled in her black hair. Confused he moved back to look at her face as she smirked knowingly at the seventeen year old boy. "That proof enough as to what I am? After all who else but a siren can so thoroughly manipulate someone's emotions and auctions with song like that?" She seemed quite smug about the bitch!

"Well I suppose I should believe you now, but tell me are you the only one of your kind?" Light asked as he took a step back, it would do well to learn about any other things he might encounter. _'As if Ryuk wasn't enough…'_

"Well," Jojo hummed in thought, she seemed to be considering telling him or not. Luckily the girl seemed quite taken with him. "I for one am a siren, but there are other beings, like demons and those with demonic blood, oh and humans with spiritual powers like my friend Scarlet! All of us will be able to see Ryuk, but Scarlet might freak a bit since she doesn't know that she's a priestess." Light frowned.

"Ryuk?" His voice seemed calm enough, but really Light was quite displeased. "Did you know of these creatures?" He raised a brow at the Shinigami.

"Yes, and I also know that the note can only affect those with human blood." He was laughing at him!

"And you failed to mention it?!" Light demanded harshly before whipping around as the door opened to revile a pretty girl with long black hair cascading to her waist.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scarlet strolled down the hall on her way to the restroom. Pausing as she heard a nose in one of the supply closets she shrugged as she walked past. Entering into the bathroom she did her business before washing her hands, reaching for a paper towels the girl noticed that the dispenser was empty. Cursing quietly Scarlet walked out; luckily the closet where the paper towels were stored was always unlocked. Opining the door the stormy blue eyed girl was met with the sight of her best friend barley a foot away from some boy she had never seen before.

"Jojo?" Then as realization hit Scarlet as to the possibility that she had just intruded, after all what else would her friend be doing in a _closet_ with a cute boy _inches_ from her. "OH my god! I am so sorry!" Slamming the door shut the girl's face turned crimson. What an interesting start to the school year…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru glared at his father as he was driven to the school, oh how the young diayokai would love to show his father just how displeased he was to be taken out of the prestigious academy he had been attending simply to keep tabs on a human being hunted by a Shinigami. And to add insult to injury he had to attend the low budget _public_ school with the baka called Inuyasha, "Oi bastard, get the fuck out of my way!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Silence yourself fool!" He hissed as he followed his father into the school. A quick scan reviled it to be filled with those of demon blood, so perhaps he wouldn't have to deal with complete human ignorance…

"Sha, whatever. You just move your fluffy tale out of my way!" Inuyasha shoved past him ignoring the quite growl the diayokai gave.

Toga paused ahead of his two sons, turning and fixing them both with a pointed look he said, "Behave or die. You are to act befitting your station and in a manner that accomplishes you task!"

"Yes sire," The two brothers bowed slightly before following their father silently.

Sighing Sesshomaru glanced around at the hall they walked in before walking up a flight of steps, then he heard a beautiful voice apologizing and then the distinct sound of a slamming door. Reaching the top of the stairs the young diayokai saw a lovely girl blushing madly as she hurried away from a closed door. She did not however to have much luck as she happened t to slip on the newly moped floor and slide straight into his father. "Eeeeeeeeee!"

Toga tumbled into Inuyasha and thus Sesshomaru relearned the domino effect.

**_Name the song used by Jojo and you get mentioned in the next chapter!_**


End file.
